User talk:Lord Hyōga
Feel free to leave any questions or concerns below. Remember to sign your name with "~~~~". Thank you. Archive 1|2|3 Name change? Why the sudden rename dude? The previous name was very cool imo. :| Shall I continue to call you Suzaku, or should I call you Hyōga-sama ;) ? Ryoga (talk) 10:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, at first I thought your new name was Lord Hyga, lol. Then I realized that the staff messed up :D I've decided that I'll continue to address you Suzaku 'cause that's easier for me than inserting a macron... Is it okay with you? Ryoga (talk) 11:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, forgot. *jealous look* You always choose awesome names :( Ryoga (talk) 12:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't notice that either :D I'm thinking of taking the '04' off my name and replacing it with 'Godai'. Wikipedia allows renaming the accounts more than once, but I don't know if Wikia does. Ryoga (talk) 12:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey! I like your name change, should I call you Hyōga now? Anyway, I want to create a fancy signature for myself and I don't know how. I thought you might be able to help; I noticed you created a sig page the other day. I would need to create one as well, right? And how would I go about designing the colors and such? Super Shmevan (talk) 23:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh wow, I'm not even sure! I was thinking something fairly simple like yours, but I was also thinking about having an image in it as well; the image I was thinking about isn't on this wikia though, it actually has nothing to do with InuYasha or any other anime for that matter, I would need to upload the image to the wikia first wouldn't I? Thanks for your help, by the way Super Shmevan (talk) 22:44, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize for the delay in getting back to you on this, I just haven't been able to decide on an image for my signature. That being said, I guess for this signature I'd want it to be really simple like yours, and actually almost identical to Ryoga's. You can change to font? Like, something other than the default Arial font? I was just thinking of having "Super Shmevan" in red, and in the Tahoma font and bold, if that's possible. Super Shmevan (talk) 20:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Images for the Manga pages Yo. I have a question. So, I found a site that has perfectly high definition scans of the right version of the Manga. It's a scan of the Viz media originals that are canon, the ones I have. However, as you know the first 38 volumes were flipped to be read R-L English style, so like, Sesshōmaru's crescent moon on his forehead faces the opposite direction, he loses the arm opposite the one he loses in the Anime, etc. For those first 38 volumes, it is an impossibility for there to be a high quality scan where everything is facing the correct direction as it does in the Anime; it would have be scanlation for that to happen. So my question is, which is more important to you, that everything is facing the right way but the images aren't as high definition as they could be because they're scanlation, or to have these stunningly nice images that are the flipped from volumes 1-38, so for example Sesshōmaru's crescent moon would be on the wrong side? Because I get that you're going for consistency, but from everywhere I've looked for manga images, those two options are pretty much all we have. Either way there's a downside, but I imagine you'd prefer one to the other. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh... I never noticed it, how odd... Since we have like a zillion stub pages... Anyway, the images like this http://images.wikia.com/inuyasha/images/4/4e/InuyashaChapter59Sesshomaru%27sFirstReplacementArm.jpg are nice because instead of weird slashes and lines in Japanese, we get Krak krak and you know... English sound effects. But the moon is the wrong way. *shrug* I'll just use my best judgement for them. I'm pretty much the only person that deals with the chapters right now anyway. I just wanted to make sure those backwards images don't destroy the fabric of space time in the wiki or anything :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I could do that for some of them, definitely, but sometimes even editing/whiting out the text in MS Paint/Photoshop ruins the quality and it starts to look more scanlation-esque. I'll do that for the ones it works for, though. Especially if the image is just Sesshōmaru's face, yeah, I guess we'd want a moon facing the right way. But some are just so pretty and perfect it'd be a shame to alter them. D: http://images.wikia.com/inuyasha/images/5/55/InuyashaChapter59NarakuIsWhatImCalled.jpg HalberdBanryu (talk) 06:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) That seems alright, then. Can I ask what program you used to do it? And what about http://images.wikia.com/inuyasha/images/4/4e/InuyashaChapter59Sesshomaru%27sFirstReplacementArm.jpg? If I flip it, Krak krak will be ﻼяAﻼ ﻼяAﻼ or something, and the Hshhhh will be all weird. I get how it'll work for some like the Naraku & Sesshōmaru meeting, but I can't white out those effects like in the one mentioned above. HalberdBanryu (talk) 16:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm probably just going to use my best judgement on which images to use, then. Most of the time it isn't a problem either way, flipped or not, you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference if not for the scanlation black bars, (except you can really tell for asymmetrical characters like Sesshōmaru and Miroku.) If I ever have that problem though, I'll just flip it and white out the text like you did for the page where Naraku & Sesshōmaru meet. That cool, Suzaku/Hyōga? :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Quotes I ask a lot of questions. Anyway. Check out Sesshōmaru's page, the quotes specifically. I sourced them all, something I've wanted to do on the character pages for a long time, so I started with him. But now in the source box or whatever, it lists Swords of an Honorable Ruler twice and Episode 7 twice, why doesn't it just overlap and point to both instances? Sorry if that just mucked up his page, but I'd like to maybe see if we can get it to work, I'd do it on everybody's page, at least all the major characters...HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hyōga. I plan to change back Sesshōmaru's page soon but was curious, again, about more featured stuff. I'm not going to spice up chapter 59 so it can be a featured article just because I'd rather spend the energy improving other chapter articles... But I'm just wondering if either of these interests you to be a featured image? They're both kinda funny and topical, as well as high definition. I'm just enthusiastic about sprinkling more Manga stuff on the wiki. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:InuyashaChapter295Don%27tMakeFunOfMe.png http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:InuyashaChapter30LoversWuuuut.jpg HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rin's page Um hello, I was wondering what happened to Suzaku? RinxXxSessh (talk) 12:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Lord Hyoga/Suzuka, If this is you Suzuka I have to warn you that http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:112.172.186.67 is back and is still doing the same exact thing to Rin's page altering the section of her staying in the village and her choice later on in life. I need to warn you I think I know who this person and you need to block them permantely okay. I am being serious about this. If you can't block'em than I suggest to lock up Rin's profile page because I sent this person another letter warning them and I really don't think he/she is getting message and don't seem to respect the rules. Trust me on this please RinxXxSessh (talk) 12:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) You are most welcome. I wasn't sure if you wanted to try and talk to this person again because it seems that our words are falling onto deaf ears. Does that mean he/she can't go back in to edit the page anymore? RinxXxSessh (talk) 19:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Help please Lord Hyōga,can you tell me how to make a poll or even if i can make a poll. Inuyasha forever (talk) 09:07, August 1, 2013 Really is there a point to this page Why do i say this well all there is,is hair Chapter 518 Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 04:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sesshomaru's relationship I was just wondering what this means in Sesshomaru's relationship category with Rin. It appears at the end about him leaving her in the care of Kaede and it says this: "He continues to pay her regular visits often bringing presents with him hinting that he actually cares for her." I am just curious, 'cares' for her how?RinxXxSessh (talk) 21:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Lord Hyoga, I was wondering if you could help clear up a debate for me. Was Sesshomaru in love with Kagura? Because I am trying to settle a debt about Sesshomaru not being in love with Kagura with two other people. The one person is implying that he returned her feelings when he saved her (in the river) and when he broke tokijin over her and it was CONFIRMED he returned her feelings when tenseiga turned into a fighting weapon because of his feelings for her and then he vowed over the sword to avenge her. Is this love or just respect he gained for her? RinxXxSessh (talk) 03:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh okay. But you are going to have to tell me exactly which episodes was it where he is trying to protect her because I have never seen him do that before. RinxXxSessh (talk) 23:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::So let me ask you a 'semi' personal question. (I am trying to keep these two from coming onto the wikia page to make editing changes to certain pages) Do you think that when Rin grows up and is much older (like 16 or 17) Sesshomaru might gain romantic feelings for her? RinxXxSessh (talk) 23:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay thanks but once again that last comment is your own opinon right? RinxXxSessh (talk) 01:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank you for your own opinons on the matter Lord Hyoga. But just as you stated it's more gathered that Lord Sesshomaru is more of a guardian to Rin than a 'father' figure only because never once in the series do you see Sesshomaru give advice to Rin or play with her. Just as you said before he protects her and that is what a Guardian does, they protect. So it's more of a Guardian/Ward type of relationship plus it has been stated in Rumiko's character profile book that Rin is listed as a 'Servant' to Sesshomaru as well. Thank you for your responses from eariler. RinxXxSessh (talk) 17:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) A word of Advice As you have seen , I can edit very poorly.So , I would like your advice on what I can edit without failure. Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 00:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Anime seasons Hey Lord Hyōga, I have a question about the anime and how it is broken up into seasons, because I'm really confused about it. What source should we use to decide which episodes make up each season, and how many seasons there actually are? I've seen so many different variations, and I'm not sure which is correct. The article on our wiki states that there are 7 seasons, the DVD boxsets are broken up into 7 seasons (the episodes that make up each season are different from how they are on our wiki) and the main wiki article says that there are 6, not including The Final Act. So what do you think? Super Shmevan (talk) 23:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC)